duskfandomcom-20200214-history
Cradle of the Moon
Cradle of the Moon Sept Caern Type: Enigmas (Wisdom) Rank: 4 Guantlet: 3 Current Leadership: Uktena Tribes: homid/metis Uktena and lupus/metis Red Talons Status: closed to outside tribes Totem: Uktena The Cradle's Council Sept Alpha: Hunts-in-Darkness, Uktena athro theurge (former Bane-Tender) Adrens: Red Talon philodox adren; Uktena galliard adren Packs: one pack of four Red Talon fosterns one pack of four Uktena fosterns one pack of six mixed Red Talon/Uktena cliaths Location: Cradle of the Moon is located in the White Water National Forest, about a 2-4 hour drive from Denver. The caern itself has a lake in the heart of it and the spirit is Uktena. History The Uktena of this sept claimed the Northern Ute tribe as their kinfolk long before the Intrusion. They were one of a dozen septs in the Colorado area, closely allied with the original Spider Lightning sept, a sept in Red Rocks (who guarded Dreadlor's canvern), and the Sand Creek sept which was destroyed in 1864. The Cradle of the Moon was able to successfully shroud itself in the 1860s and remains extremely xenophobic. Only Uktena, Wendigo, and Red Talons are allowed to cross into the area covered on the map in green. Shadow Lords are traditionally killed on sight if they attempt to approach; the Uktena of this sept include the descendents of kinfolk "rescued" from the Shadow Lords who attacked Storm Stone peak, slaughtering the Trueborn born there and claiming the most desireable kinfolk. The rest fled south and were taken in by the Uktena here. Rumors 1. The Uktena of this sept are primarily Path-Dancers and have more lore about the Umbrood and spirit world than any other group of Garou in the region. 2. The Red Talon of this sept hunt and kill all humans, including kinfolk, except those claimed by the Uktena, that they encounter. They use rituals to cleanse the flesh of toxins and then consume it. 3. There is a shadow land, called the Den of the Death Bear, barely within the territory claimed by the sept. This was the site of a huge battle between the Pure Ones and the Wyrmcomers in the mid 1800s and Luna herself cursed the land there. It is death to any who attempt to enter. 4. The current alpha, Hunts-In-Darkness, was a young theurge during the Wyrm's Cry War, a Bane Tender who fought side-by-side with the War Dawgs and the cabal that founded Berkely Lake. However, when the mages gave the land to the Lodge of the Six Tribes and it was established as open to all instead of given to the Uktena, Hunts-in-Darkness bitterly repudiated them all and has been nursing a grudge against Thekla Walks-With-The-Past, Shawsheen Bright Water, and Carl Trask ever since. 5. Some of the Red Talons of this sept raided Spider Lightning in the 1970s and attempted to steal kinfolk. They have very few kin of their own and are desperate now to acquire some. 6. Everything going on in Breckenridge is the fault of this sept- how and why is unclear. 7. The Uktena of this sept keep their kinfolk in perpetual slavery, sometimes kidnapping young children and teenagers from Indian reservations and bringing them to the sept where they are kept in an anachronistic village that keeps the Native ways exclusively. Go back to Werewolf Main Page Category:Sept Category:Werewolf Category:Caern Category:Setting